


Pteromerhanophobia (#241 Plane)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian really doesn’t like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pteromerhanophobia (#241 Plane)

Ian hated to fly. Absolutely hated it.

One would think that doing it all the time would ease the fear but it just made it worse. During every flight a paranoid little voice in his head would tell him he was overdue for a disaster.

He wanted to drink or take drugs but it was too often that he had to hit the ground running and couldn’t afford to be off his game.

The first time he flew with Charlie he tried to keep the fear off his face but Charlie just knew and took his hand without a word.


End file.
